Soft Hair, Warm Cuddles (KuroMahi One-shot)
by ThatLazyBch
Summary: Mahiru is surprised to find how soft his Servamp's hair is. He's even more surprised to find how warm it is to cuddle the blue-haired vampire, but he doesn't complain in any way. I don't own Servamp.


_**KuroMahi is like, my new obsession I can't stop reading or writing about them. This one turned out super cute, I'm really happy with it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Servamp.**_

* * *

Mahiru had always thought that cats had an aversion to water. But, to his surprise, his cat seemed to _love_ baths, and took one at least four times a week. Granted, Kuro wasn't _exactly_ a cat, he was a vampire, but he seemingly loved his baths. They were relaxing, to him, and he took one whenever he could. The lazy vampire took forever in the bath, and sometimes, the teen worried if he'd fallen asleep under the water, only to be teased by the vampire that he was immortal, and couldn't die.

Only problem with baths, was that he was _far_ too lazy to dry his own hair.

"Just let the air dry it. Too troublesome…" His reply would be, every time.

"Kuro, you shouldn't sleep with wet hair," Mahiru gently scolded the blue-haired vampire, arms folded across his chest, "You'll get sick."

Red eyes stared back at him lazily, an uninterested gaze which bore into the teen's brown eyes, "I'm a vampire… I can't get sick… Don't nag me so much…"

Mahiru twitched at being told he was nagging, "Fine, but you're still getting the couch all wet. At least let me dry your hair and then you can sleep…" He rose an eyebrow, "It'll probably be more comfortable if you sleep with dry hair."

Kuro sighed in annoyance, "What a pain… fine…" He reluctantly pulled himself up, sitting on the floor as Mahiru plugged the hair dryer in. The teen settled himself on the couch behind the vampire, beginning to dry his messy blue hair.

Now normally, the cat/vampire would despise such loud noises. But as Mahiru's fingers ran through his hair, and the heat from the hair drying warmed his head, he couldn't find it in him to complain, his eyes closing from the comfort.

Mahiru was so surprised to find how soft the bluenet's hair was. With how lazy the vampire was, he was shocked to find that it was actually softer than his cat fur. Even though it was fully dry by now, he couldn't help but run his hands through it, setting the hair dryer aside.

Kuro's eyes opened when he heard the hair dryer stop blaring, and was a little confused as to why his Eve was still messing with his hair. He leaned his head back to look up at the teen, who blinked down at him, "Does my hair amuse you?" He asked, his voice mainly monotone, but there was a hint of amusement to it.

The teenager found himself blushing, not even realizing he had been messing with his Servamp's hair, "A-Ah… I'm done now."

"Nah, keep doing that. It's relaxing." He waved a hand lazily, leaning back against the couch.

Mahiru blinked, surprised, "… Are you sure? You don't think it's… weird?"

"No. Like I said, it's relaxing. I'm a cat, I like this kind of thing…" He replied with a slight shrug.

Hesitantly, the Eve continued to comb through his blue hair gently. After a few moments, he relaxed and smile, "Kuro, your hair is really soft…"

Kuro closed his eyes, giving a quiet hum of approval, "I bathe a lot… so it's not that surprising…" He gave a tired yawn, the relaxing feeling on his head was lulling him to sleep. He tried to stay awake, knowing he'd be sore if he fell asleep against the couch.

Mahiru seemed to notice this and stopped, "If you're tired, go to bed. Your hair is dry now, so you can sleep." He smiled at him as the vampire looked up at him.

Somehow, that smile always made him blush, and he looked away with a small sigh, "Can't deal…" He got up and stretched, rubbing his tired eyes. He scratched his cheek and looked away from Mahiru, mumbling something the Eve didn't quite catch.

"Huh? You were mumbling, Kuro, I couldn't hear… what did you say?"

Kuro sighed loudly, "I can't face this…" He mumbled, before repeating what he'd said, hesitantly, "Do you… want to take a nap with me…?" Seeing his Eve's slightly red face he quickly added, "I'm basically a cat, remember? I like the attention… and it's comforting for you to mess with my hair. Somehow…" He kept his red eyes on the ground, embarrassed by what he just asked.

Blinking at his flustered Servamp, Mahiru couldn't help but smile, a blush of his own on his cheeks, "Sure, I don't mind…"

It didn't take long for them both to settle into bed. It was, at first, incredibly awkward, but eventually they became comfortable. Mahiru blushed when Kuro buried his face into his chest, arms wrapped around him as if he were a pillow. With a tired yawn, the vampire closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep, which proved difficult due to his rapidly beating heart.

As he struggled to relax, he felt Mahiru's fingers gently run through his blue hair once again, and he almost let out a purr, even though he was in human form. His face flushed and he was glad his head was against his chest, or else the teen would have seen how flustered he was. His body finally relaxed and he sighed in comfort, falling asleep while hugging his Eve close to him.

Mahiru smiled when he noticed that his Servamp had fallen asleep, and continued to run his fingers through his hair gently until he felt sleep creeping up on him as well. With a quiet yawn, he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, asleep in minutes knowing his vampire-cat was comfortable.

For the first time ever, Kuro didn't dream of finding the ultimate pillow. He already had the best pillow ever, and that pillow turned out to be his Eve.


End file.
